Charmed Rewrite
by charmedlover1114
Summary: One sister will give up her soul to save the life of another, will they be able to save her soul before it's to late? Takes place in season six. My charmed remake, enjoy! Look for the sequel called 'the power of four!
1. Chapter 1

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the Manor together. Phoebe isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Paige can you get me my car keys? If I'm late again, Elise is gonna kill me!" Phoebe yelled as Paige walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," Paige mumbled pouring herself some coffee, "you know I'm starting to think that the only reason you keep me around is to find your car keys for you," she added taking a sip of the coffee she held.

"Paige I'm serious!" Phoebe was becoming annoyed with her sister.

"Alright, alright, don't have a cow," the youngest charmed one joked placing her coffee mug gently on the counter. "Car keys!" the white lights swirled around and the car keys landed in her hand. She then handed them to Phoebe.

"Ooh, thank you," Phoebe told her sister as she ran out of the room, then she turned around for a second "You know I also keep you around for your cheerful attitude." she gave Paige a look to let her sister know she was joking and ran out the door before Paige could respond.

Paige sighed and began reading the news paper, ever since she quit her job to become a 'full time witch' she didn't have much to do in the mornings. Piper was at p3 setting up for tonight's performance and Phoebe has to turn into 'ask Phoebe' almost every morning. Even Leo wasn't here he is away on some sort of mission the elders gave him.

Paige stood up and started to poor herself more coffee, little did she know a demon hand just shimmered behind her holding an atheme and quickly stabbed it in the witches back before she could notice his presence.

Pain was all she felt as the atheme struck her back she tried mentally calling for Leo but she knew he wouldn't hear. She caught one last look at the demon before he shimmered out and her world blackened.

(The Bay Mirror)

Phoebe smiled as she saved her typed up copy of her column which she had finished early today. She knew Paige would be happy if she came home early. She hasn't had much to do now that she quit her job.

The young witch sighed as she looked at the two framed pictures sitting on her desk. One of them was of her Prue, and Piper, taken shortly before Prue died. Even though it had been two years since her eldest sister died she still thought of Prue everyday. When Prue first died, she tried to stay strong for Piper and to help teach Paige about magic but inside she had been breaking and for weeks she would cry herself to sleep.

She then turned her head to the second picture, it was of her, Piper , and Paige. She smiled as she went to pick it up, but was instantly pulled into a premonition.

(Premonition)

Paige pouring herself some coffee, a demon shimmering in behind her and stabbing her In the back. Paige's lifeless body on the ground.

(Premonition)

She gasped as she ran out of her office and into her car taking her phone out of her pocket. She needed to call Piper.

(At p3)

Piper was doing the final preparations for the band that was playing tonight. When she finally finished, she looked around and spotted the huge sign that read P3 hanging on the wall and she smiled as she remembered the time she almost changed the name of her club. Her smile turned upside down as she remembered why, and she started thinking about her older sister. Prue was always there for her, and two years ago she was killed by Shax, the sources assassin. She missed her older sister terribly and wished she was here. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing.

"hello?" she greeted.

"Hey uh… Piper it's me."

"Phoebe? What's wrong? You sound worried," Piper immediately went into older sister mode.

"I… had a premonition of a demon stabbing Paige, I'm on my way to the manor, I just don't know if it already happened… we might be too late." Piper could tell how worried her younger sisters was.

"Ok get there as fast as you can I'm on my way, its gonna be ok don't worry," Piper told her younger sister although she said it more for herself than for Phoebe. She quickly hung up the phone and ran to her car.

(At the manor)

Phoebe ran into the manor faster than she thought possible. Was she to late? Was she already dead? I should have stayed home today. "Paige! Paige!" she hurried into the kitchen and her heart skipped a beat as she saw her little sisters lifeless body on the floor crimson blood all around her. "Paige! No! stay with me, please don't die, you can't die, please. Leo! Leo!" she desperately called for her white lighter although knowing that he couldn't hear her.

"Damit Paige don't die, please I can't lose another sister, please!" Phoebe was now crying her eyes out, she felt so helpless she couldn't do anything to help.

Just then the door to the Manor opened violently and Phoebe knew it was Piper.

"Phoebe?" Piper yelled her voice filled with worry.

"In the kitchen," Phoebe yelled back her voice hoarse, she looked back at Paige's lifeless body.

Piper quickly ran into the kitchen preparing herself for what she would see.

"No! Paige! Leo! Leo!" Piper was desperately calling for her husband although knowing he couldn't hear her. Piper then shot a glance at Phoebe who was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She had to be strong for her little sister. "Phoebe it's ok to cry, let it out sweetie," Piper was trying to comfort Phoebe while blocking her own tears from falling.

"No!" Phoebe let go of her older sister, "we have to do something, she can't die, we can't let her die!" Phoebe was angry now. "We can't do nothing!,"

"Sweetie, there's nothing we can do," Piper was trying to comfort Phoebe as her own tears began to fall.

"No! we can't let this happen, not again, I can't lose another sister, Piper we have to do som…." Her voice trailed of as she heard what sounded like a weak cough. She turned her head only to find the same surprised expression on her older sisters face. They both turned to their youngest sister who was now slowly opening her eyes and slowly lifting her head.

Piper couldn't believe her eyes, Paige was alive…

* * *

OOOOOOHHHH!

How is Paige alive? Who healed her?

Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 2

The youngest charmed one whom was dead a second ago was now sitting up.

"Ouch… that hurt," Paige announced rubbing her head.

"but… how did… you were…" Piper was so surprised, she couldn't even put together a sentence. While Phoebe was a loss for words.

"What? What's going on?" Paige was confused as she looked at Piper then Phoebe. "Where's Leo? I wanna thank him."

"Um Paige, Leo isn't here, he didn't heal you, you were um… dead," Piper explained.

"What, I was… than who healed me?," The youngest asked, she saw the look on Pipers face and knew she was just as surprised. She was about to say something else when she saw Phoebe jump and hug her never wanting to let go.

Piper was surprised at Phoebes action but quickly joined the hug.

"Guys… can't… breath…," Paige managed to leave her sisters grasp. Although she was happy to see them, she was still extremely confused.

As if Phoebe had read her thoughts she announced, "Maybe you healed yourself."

"No that doesn't make any sense, I was dead." Paige responded, she couldn't have healed herself she isn't THAT powerful, is she?

"Than how did _this_ happen?" Piper asked referring to Paige's back that was now fully healed.

"I think we can answer that," came the voice from behind the sisters. They turned around to face the two women whom were standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Piper couldn't believe her eyes, "Mom… Grams…,"

"What are you guys doing here?" Paige asked her question obviously directed to the two new guests.

Patty was the first to speak "first of all hunny, we are so glad your ok," although she sounded more worried than relieved.

"Could have fooled me," Paige responded, causing her mothers face to redden.

"Not that were not happy to see you guys, but you said you can explain," Piper announced wanting to get to the point. This time Penny answered knowing her daughter was worried out of her mind.

"Of course my darlings, um, your mother is just a little… distracted, forgive her, maybe we should take this conversation to the living room." Penny slowly walked to the living room as the three sisters along with their mother ,who was still had the color drained from her face, gathered in the living room.

"Grams, what's going on? Why is mom so worried?" Phoebe asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Girls, This is a little hard to understand so I'm going to start from the beginning…" Penny began to speak but was interrupted by Piper.

"Wait before you start I have to know, Paige isn't going to die again right I mean not for a while? What I'm trying to ask is if are we all ok?" Piper was babbling, all the questions were floating in her mind.

"We'll _you _girls are, but please let me start from the beginning," Penny took a deep breath and grabbed Patties hand for support.

"When a magical being dies, before the angel of death takes your soul…well…up there, the soul visited by a Demon called the soul collector. He's a demon who cannot be vanquished only banished for eternity, although the elders have been unsuccessful at doing so. This demon gives the soul a potion,"

"What kind of potion? I mean since when did demons make potions?" Phoebe asked interrupting her grams. Phoebe didn't like were this was going and by the looks on there sisters faces, neither did they.

"I was getting to that," Penny responded shooting Phoebe a glare "The soul collector gives the potion to a soul and explains that they could drink to bring a family member back to life in exchange the demon will receive the soul of the one who drinks the potion. That's…"

This time Piper it was Piper who interrupted her Grams "Mom you didn't drink it did you? You know you can't trust a demon." Her eyes fell to her mother who wouldn't meet her glance.

"I was getting to that too, and that will be enough interruptions," Penny sent a glare to her granddaughters who all nodded their heads slowly. "Your mother and I destroyed the potion when we received it so that we would never be tempted. We begged Prudence to get rid of hers too but she refused saying that it was the only way to protect her sisters now that she was, well you know." Penny paused knowing that her granddaughters were smart enough to have figured out the rest.

Piper tensed up at the sound of her older sisters name being mentioned and didn't know what to think. She knew that Prue must have drank the potion to save her baby sister. On one hand she was happy that Paige was alive, on the other hand Prues soul was now in the hands of a demon.

Paige, who had remained silent through out the conversation was now feeling guilt wash over her. Prue gave up her soul to save the life of the sister she never met, the life of the sister that replaced her in the power of three.

Phoebe was worried out of her mind but wouldn't let herself think the worst till her Grams finished.

"And?" Phoebe asked turning to her Grams whom was surprised that she needed to finish her explanation.

Penny continued knowing that this would her the girls the most "Well, Prue was never aloud to watch over you guys, the elders had forbid it. They didn't want Prue to know about Paige because they knew she would get angry for not telling you guys earlier. Which is why you were all unable to summon her, she wasn't aloud." Penny caught a glimpse of Pipers eyes which were now full of anger and fear which mirrored the looks in Phoebes and Paige's eyes as well. She continued, "The elders along with your mother and I were very confused when Paige died because it was not her time. Prudence overheard your mother and I talking about it and we had to tell her the truth."

Paige always dreamed of what Prue's reaction would be of finding out about her knew sister she never expected that it would be saving her life, she felt the guilt return but focused on her Grandmother.

"We expected her to be furious and to yell at us, but instead she ran out, we chased after her but it was to late, she was gone and this was on the floor," Penny finished and held out an empty potion vile in her hands.

Everyone except Penny was now in tears, Penny was trying to comfort Patty with no luck, while the sisters were trying to comfort each other also with no luck. Paige was the first to speak her tears running down her face.

"She saved my life… she, she gave up her… soul, and,and she didn't even know, m…me" She quickly got up and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door being her.

Phoebe instantly got up ready to go after her younger sister but was stopped by Piper.

"She needs time," Piper told her. "We all need time,"

* * *

Will the sisters save Prue's soul, Will Paige ever get over her guilt?

Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 3

Paige was still upstairs in her room and Piper had made tea for everyone. They were now all in the living room which was dead silent.

Phoebe decided to speak up knowing no one else would. "I think I'm going to go check on Paige," she got up but was once again stopped by her older sister.

"Leave her Phoebe," Piper warned knowing that Paige was not in the mood to talk.

"We can't just leave her there Piper we need to do something," Phoebe was angry now.

"She will be ok, but right now we have to find Prue's soul," Piper tried to calm Phoebe down.

"What if we need the power of three?"

"We won't need anything unless we think of a plan first,"

"Pipers right," Patty announced talking for the first time since they arrived.

"Mom…"

"No, Phoebe we have to find Prue, ok Paige will be fine, she just needs time, that demon can be doing anything with Prues soul, I…I can't begin imagine." Patty was crying again, which broke both Phoebe and Pipers hearts.

"Maybe Phoebe can get a premonition from the potion vile," Piper was hopeful now, "we can find this demon and banish it which should free Prue's soul."

"Piper, sweetie, the elders have tried to banish this demon but like I said they were unsec…." Penny was interrupted by Piper once more who stood up from her seat on the couch.

"No! we are the charmed ones damit! We can do this! She doesn't deserve this! She is killed by a demon when saving an innocent and now her soul is in the control of a demon! She doesn't deserve that! We need to do something!" Piper grabbed the vile from her Grams and held it out to Phoebe, "here,"

After thinking for a few seconds, scared of what she might see, Phoebe took the vile from Pipers hands and gasped as she was pulled into a premonition.

(premonition)

Prue is in the underworld her hands and feet are chained to a wall, cuts and bruises cover her body and blood is everywhere. Prue screams as another energie ball is thrown at her causing her to fall unconscious, The demon laughs at her pain "nighty night Prue,"

(premonition)

Phoebe gasps and falls to the couch, seeing her sister for the first time in two years, being tortured broke her heart.

Piper knew that the seeing Prue in her premonition would hurt Phoebe so she was right by her side when she fell onto the couch.

"Phoebe, hunny what did you see?" Piper was afraid to know the answer, the look in her sisters eyes was enough to tell her that it wasn't good.

"Prue… she was being tortured by the soul collector, he was throwing energy balls at her and laughing. I saw her Piper, she was bleeding all over and she had these cuts and bruises, she was tied up and.." suddenly Phoebe started crying uncontrollably. Piper was there for her right away rubbing her back, her own tears beginning to fall.

"Girls, I'm so sorry that there is nothing more we can do but we need to return now," Penny hated seeing them like this.

The girls understood and quickly gave there mother and grandmother hugs goodbye after which, they disappeared in a swirl of lights. The sisters both watch them leave and then ran up to get Paige.

(The underworld)

"With all do respect sire, why would you bring the eldest charmed one back to life, she is the strongest and her death was a gift to demons everywhere."

"Don't question me minion, I control her soul, the love for her family was enough to get her to drink my potion. If I have her soul, then I have her powers. For her powers to return to her, I needed her to be alive." The soul collector explain glancing at the witches unconscious body with a smile.

"Of course but why not kill her now? You have her powers? You don't need her?"

"Yes but her sisters will find out about this and they will come looking for her. Then I can kill them all! For now I'm just going to have a little fun with the witch," he laughed as he threw another energy ball at her.

(Paige's bedroom)

She sat on her bed crying for an hour. Prue gave up her soul to save the sister she never met without caring about this consequences. Paige is supposed to be dead right now but instead she was alive and her oldest sister's soul was paying for it. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Paige it's us, can we come in,"

Paige didn't want to see anybody, she was relieved that her sisters had given her some time to cool down and she knew that she needed to talk to them at some point so se gave in.

"Come in," she told them as the door opened.

"How are do doing missy Paige," Piper asked sounding nervous and concerned.

Paige didn't answer

"You do know that this isn't your fault right?"

Paige was silent again, she knew inside that it really wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Paige talk to us," Piper begged.

"Pweeeeaaassseee," Phoebe added using her famous baby voice which Paige couldn't resist.

"I just… feel so guilty, why would she do that?" Paige felt the tears well up.

"Because she's Prue, Paige you couldn't have done anything about it. Prue would do anything for you, for anyone of her sisters, that was just who she was." Piper explained.

"Paige this isn't your fault even if you knew she was going to do what she did, you wouldn't have been able to stop her," Phoebe cut in taking Paige's hand in hers.

"Right now the only thing we can do is find her and put her soul back were it belongs, we can orb to the place that was in Phoebes premonition and…" but Piper was interrupted.

"You got a premonition," Paige directed her question to Phoebe who looked down. "and?" Paige was hopeful that Prue was ok.

Phoebe hesitated but knew that Paige needed to know.

"She was being tortured by the soul collector, she was hung up and he would throw energie balls at her and cut her skin."

Paige fought the urge to just break down and cry right there, and asked the question that entered her mind.

"How is a soul tortured? I mean she's already dead right?" The youngest scanned for answers from the faces of her older sisters but found nothing but then Piper began to speak.

"That's true, the only way he could physically torture her is if she was…" Piper paused.

"Alive," Phoebe finished.

* * *

Is Prue really alive? Will they be able to save her?

Find out in the next episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 4

"This doesn't make any sense," Piper announced for the fifth time, she was pacing back and forth in Paige's room while Phoebe and Paige sat on the bed.

"Piper enough, I'm getting dizzy," Phoebe stated grabbing Pipers arm and seating her on the bed.

"Why would he want Prue alive?" Paige asked finally cutting into the conversation.

"Maybe its to get to us?" Phoebe proposed lightly.

"But no demon would revive Prue just to get to us, it's to risky, there must be another reason." Piper got up and began pacing again.

"Piper!" The two witches yelled in unison. Piper immediately sat down. There was silence until Paige finally thought of something.

"What if he wants her powers," Paige said only to be greeted by the confused looks from her sisters. "Well, every demon wants power, and who's better than the strongest witch in the world. When a witch dies her powers leave her so that must be why he brought her back to life, and even when she's alive, he still controls her soul which means he controls her powers." Paige took a breath and waited for a response.

"Wow, Paige, the whole 'full time witch' thing really made you good at this stuff." Phoebe complimented.

Paige blushed "Thanks"

"So all we need to do is create a spell to banish the soul collector and we can get Prues soul back," Piper happily concluded. Just then a familiar swirl of white light appeared reliving a nervous looking Leo.

"I don't think that's going to work," He stated.

"Leo! Where have you been, Paige…" Piper was angry.

"I know and I'm sorry, I couldn't hear her call, but that's not the point. I had just finished my 'mission' when the elders called me and explained to me what was going. I'm sorry about Prue."

"Leo it's ok were gonna get her back" Phoebe announced "What did the elders say?"

"Well they know what you are planning and they wanted me to warn you that the power of three won't be strong enough to banish the soul collector,"

"Then what is?" Paige asked sounded helpless.

"The power of four," He responded.

"Oh ya I can see it now, hey demon since you control our sisters soul and all we need you to get her to say the spell that will banish you for ever, thanks," Piper joked.

"The elders said that you just have to have contact with Prue as you 3 say the spell." Leo informed, hoping this would help.

"OK, that's easy, Phoebe can make a spell to bring us to the demon and she can right the first ever power of four spell." Paige was excited, they were going to get Prue back.

"So what are we waiting for," Phoebe announced standing up suddenly "let's go get our sister back," she then headed for the attic as the three others followed.

(30 minutes later)

I finished the power of four spell!" Phoebe announced waving around the piece of paper like it was the winning lottery ticket.

Piper and Paige had been making offensive and defensive potions to help them just incase but both turned their heads at their sisters announcement.

"so let's see it" Paige spoke up heading towards her older sister. Phoebe proudly handed her sister the spell.

Paige was impressed, Phoebe has always been the best at wrighting spells but this one was one of her best.

"Wow Pheebs this is great," Paige complimented.

"Ya well, Trying to save my sisters soul gives me a little inspiration," Phoebe explained with a smile.

"Ok you two enough," Piper announced, finally speaking up, "Lets go, the faster we get there, the faster we save Prue." Phoebe handed out the other spell she had made and they began their chant.

_We call upon the power,_

_Three sisters together_

_Bring us to,_

_The soul collector._

The charmed ones then disappeared in a swarm of lights.

* * *

Will they vanquish the soul collecter? Will they find Prue?

Find out in the next episode.

Sorry this one was so short but the next one wil be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 5

They appeared in a dark cave in some part of the underworld, candles were lit all around but the room was empty, did the spell backfire?

Just then a demon shimmered into the room, his skin was black and he wore a necklace covered with hundreds of different charms.

"Looking for me witches," He spoke confidently. "Paige, can't say I'm happy to see you still alive, then again I did get this out of it." He lifted one of the charms that clearly read Prudence Halliwell on it.

Piper was furious at his attitude and almost blew him up right then but stopped herself knowing they needed Prue back first.

"Where is our sister?" Pipers tone roared with fury.

"Your sisters soul belongs to me now, she is under my control." He stated.

"Ok that's it," Piper said throwing her hands up and freezing the demon.

"Wow why didn't we think of that before?," Paige asked. Although her question wasn't answered as Piper and Phoebe quickly ran to find Prue.

Phoebe recognized this place from her premonition and was afraid of what they might find. Just then she heard a yell from her older sister.

"Phoebe! Paige!,"

"Piper ?" Phoebe yelled back hoping her sister found Prue. She followed Pipers call and walked into a room to find Prue unconscious on the ground and felt her heart snap in two. She looked worse then she did in her premonition.

Phoebe quickly ran to Prue's side.

Paige couldn't even look at her eldest sister, just knowing that she was like that because of her hurt to much.

"Leo!, Leo!," Piper screamed, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Your white lighter can't hear you witch," The soul collector revealed himself from the shadows and quickly threw an energie ball at Paige, but it exploded before hitting her. Paige turned to see Piper with her hands up eyes filled with anger.

The demon quickly threw another energie ball, this time towards Phoebe, which immediately froze. Phoebe turned to see Piper again with her hands up.

"We always forget that power," Paige repeated. Looking at the now frozen demon.

"No time for that, the spell," Piper motioned to Phoebe who quickly handed out copies of the spell. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand who grabbed onto to Pipers as Piper took Prues cold bloody hand in hers.

_Evil Demon that hides in the night,_

_We call upon the power to rid you of our sight_

_Soul collector be no more,_

_We banish you with the power of four!_

Screams filled the room as the charmed ones,(minus Prue) watched the soul collector vanish into thin air, forever.

"We did it!" Phoebe cheered.

"Ok, cheering later, Paige orb us to Leo." Piper ordered. Paige did what she was told and orbed her two sisters and an unconscious Prue to the manor.

Once they arrived, Piper called for Leo, this time he arrived right away.

"Did you banish the demon?" He asked appearing from white lights.

"Yes, now heal her!" Piper yelled referring to Prue. Paige was taken back by her sister, she had never heard Piper yell like that to Leo. She quickly turned her attention to Prue who was now being healed by Leo.

"What's taking so long?" a worried Phoebe asked impatiently.

"she's really hurt Phoebe she has a lot of wounds," Leo answered. He was stressed too.

After what seemed like hours the eldest Halliwell opened her eyes slowly.

"Piper… Phoebe…" the voice was weak and hard to hear.

"Prue…" Piper spoke her eyes filling with tears.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled instantly jumping on her sister hugging her like she never had before. She forgot that her sister was still weak. Her sister…mother, was back and that's all that mattered.

Prue flinched from the sudden pain that she felt but shook it of and hugged Phoebe back.

"Phoebe, I wasn't finished," Leo complained.

"Oh, right sorry," Phoebe slowly got off of Prue wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

Paige watched as Leo continued healing Prue. She was letting Piper and Phoebe have their moments with their older sister because they needed it more than her. She would get her chance to meet Prue soon enough.

"I gotta go, I'm being called," Leo announced looking up.

Piper was as still as a statue as her husband orbed out she was still staring at her older sister.

Prue was filled with emotions, she was happy to see her sisters, confused about how she had gotten to the manor and worried about the look on Pipers face. Before she could act on her thoughts, Phoebe jumped on her once again giving her another hug, which Prue welcomed with open arms.

"I missed you soooo much Prue," Phoebe's tears were falling like a waterfall now.

After a little while, Prue pulled away as her eyes met Pipers, she cautiously took a step forward towards her, while Pipers tears continued to fall.

"Piper?" Prue asked concerned about her little sister. Her concern soon faded as Piper ran to her and gave her the warmest hug that the two sisters ever shared.

Paige was touched by the moment and continued to watch as Piper broke down while Prue held her.

Prue finally pulled away and looked passed Piper at her new baby sister.

"Paige," Prue announced.

This was it the moment she only dreamed about she was finally meeting Prue and she was nervous out of her mind, What would she say 'hey sis, thanks for giving up your soul to save my life, let's catch up?' shaking her thoughts away, she said the only thing that made sense.

"That's me," Paige answered, instantly feeling stupid. But felt a rush of relief as she heard Prue laugh.

"Come here baby sister," Prue walked up to Paige and pulled her into a hug. Paige instantly felt loved and excepted by Prue and knew that she would never forget this moment.

As the two sisters slowly pulled away, tears in their eyes, Phoebe asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Prue are you ok?" Phoebe asked looking concerned "I saw what he was doing to you and I…,"

"Phoebe I'm fine, Leo healed me remember," Prue didn't sound the least bit convincing.

"Ya Physically," Piper added. Paige looked up at Prue who was avoiding everyone's glances.

"How about a girls night?" Prue asked suddenly changing the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by her sisters, luckily they just shrugged it off, they were just glad to have Prue back.

"I'll get the snacks," Piper announced racing to the kitchen.

"And I'll pick a movie," Phoebe added cheerfully.

"I don't think anyone wants to see 'kill it before it dies' again Pheebs," Paige told her.

"Actually, I don't mind, I haven't seen that movie in like 2 years," Prue joked causing the three sisters to laugh.

"It's seteled then," Pheobe stated walking toward the living room to start the movie. That only left Prue and Paige. Prue then proceeded to follow Phoebe but Paige grabbed her arm.

"Prue?"

"Ya Paige,"

"Thanks,"

"No thanks necessary I would do it all again if I had to,"

"Let's just hope that you won't," and with that they both followed Phoebe into the living room.

* * *

Yay, Prues back! What's in store for next for the charmed ones?

Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 6

The four sisters had just finished watching the movie and were now chatting about and catching up.

Prue was cracking up now. "I can't believe you guys actually turned into super heroes, did you get to ride in a bat mobile?" Prue was in hysterics.

"Very funny Prue," Phoebe stated hitting her sister playfully on the arm, "and for your information, I looked hot in that outfit."

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled chuckling along with her sisters,

"What it's true," Phoebe defended.

"So Prue tell us about what you've been doing, you know up there," Paige asked sounding interested all eyes were now on Prue.

"Well I had a lot of free time so I made this," Prue held out a little note book in her hands which Phoebe grabbed and Paige huddled over her their eyes filled with curiosity. Phoebe looked at the first page and read low level demon vanquish.

"Did you right these?" Piper asked her older sister who just nodded her head.

Paige was in awe, pages and pages of spells and potions.

The three younger charmed ones looked through the little book amazed at what they found.

"Wow an invisibility potion would have come in handy," Piper announced reading over the ingredients.

"So could this scare away the demons spell," Paige added reading the spell in her head.

_Scare this demon,_

_From my sight_

_For today I protect,_

_Tomorrow I fight._

"Let's face it these all would have come in handy," Phoebe added scanning the pages.

"Prue these are great," Piper complemented.

"Ya well theywere for you guys," Prue stated.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked curiously.

"Well when I died, I was angry at myself for leaving you two, well three, unprotected. So I made these and planned on sending them down to you but the elders wouldn't let me. Something about, they have to face their destiny themselves. I don't know, they were always so cryptic." Prue explained.

"Ya well at least we have them now," Phoebe stated cheerfully.

They sat up for another hour looking through the potions and spells Prue had made. Then finally Piper sat up.

"Ok guys well I'm heading to bed," she announced.

"Same here," Phoebe agreed as she too got up. They both said goodnights to everyone and headed upstairs. They were stopped by Paige.

"Piper, what about Leo?"

"Oh he orbed in while I was getting the snacks, he went strait up to bed, he wanted to let us catch up," Piper then proceeded to head upstairs with Phoebe.

"Well I think you should be heading up to bed too baby sister," Paige smiled and got up but she then realized something and turned around.

"Prue? Where are you going to sleep? Cause it was your room first and all so I can just sleep on the couch, the room looks kinda different but you can always change it back, you know if you want," Paige was babbling.

"Paige it's your room now I will be perfectly happy on the couch," Prue told her.

"Fine just tonight though, tomorrow we are getting you room." Paige stated firmly as she headed up the stairs.

"Night big sister,"

"Goodnight baby sister."

* * *

Will the sisters happiness last?

Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 7

Piper awoke That morning after one of the best nights sleep she ever had. Her big sister was back and she's here to stay. She looked next to her but Leo wasn't there, before she could get worried she found a note on her husbands pillow 'went up…there, important meeting be home soon, love Leo. Piper sighed, Leo often had early morning whitelighter duties. Looking at the clock which read 7:30AM, the young witch got out of bed and got into a shower.

Piper was heading downstairs and expected to find Prue in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper like she used to. As she walked into the kitchen she was surprised that Prue wasn't there and found herself getting worried. Maybe she's asleep' she thought to herself as she walked into the living room where she found a blanket on the couch and two pillows scattered on the floor.

"Prue!" She yelled not caring about waking up her sisters. She quickly ran upstairs to check all the bathrooms and bedrooms only to find the same results, no Prue.

"Prue!" she yelled again but this time she watched as Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Piper?" came the mumble from her little sister.

"She's gone,"

"Piper what are you talking about who's gone?" Phoebe was now annoyed as she fell back on the bed.

"Prue!," "Prue's gone!," Piper yelled, she was worried out of her mind. This got Phoebe to jump out of bed look at Piper.

"Well did you check everywhere?" Phoebe asked heading out of her room to look around.

"Of course I did! She isn't in the house and all of our cars are still outside,"

"Maybe she went for a walk?"

"Ya so everyone can see the girl who was dead for two years, Phoebe she's not stupid!" Phoebe was about to retort when Paige walked out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Has no one heard of sleep in this house?" Paige mumbled and then saw the look in her sisters eyes and added. "What's wrong?"

"Prue's missing," was Pipers answer.

"What!" Paige was wide awake now. "Well are you sure,"

"Yes I'm sure! Now what do we do?" "What if a demon took her?"

"Piper we'll find her ok, we are not loosing her again." Phoebe grabbed her older sister into a hug.

"What if we use a spell?"

"Paige what spell would we use?" Piper asked.

"The spell Prue wrote, to bring us to a sister." Paige announced. As she ran downstairs and got the small book from the table. Her two sisters followed and watched as Paige flipped threw the pages.

"Here," she announced pointing to the spell. Piper and Phoebe both joined her and they read the spell.

_The bond we share is like no other,_

_It's the way we care for one another_

_Here now the words that we speak,_

_Take us to the sister we seek._

The three sisters disappear in a swarm of white lights.

They appeared in front of a huge golden door, They could here two voices, one of which was the voice of there oldest sister. Hearing her sisters angry tone threw the door Piper quickly ran to open it when Leo orbed in blocking her way.

"What do you girls think you are doing?" Leo seemed a little agitated.

"Getting our sister back," came Paige's reply.

"She's talking with the elders, you can't interrupt."

"Why is she talking with the elders?" Phoebe asked the whitelighter.

"That's not the point, the point is if you interrupt them now, you will only make things worse," The three girls listen to Leo's explanation and headed to the door to try and over hear the conversation.

Phoebe placed her ear against the door and listened to the yelling between Prue and an Elder.

"_Prudence you are not supposed to be alive,"_

"_It's not my fault that my sisters kick ass!"_

"_Well if you hadn't drank the potion…,"_

"_If I hadn't drank the potion, my baby sister would be dead! Is that what you wanted?"_

"_She wasn't supposed to die that day, maybe something was to happen…"_

"_Maybe! You expected to put my sister life on the line for a maybe? I had to do what I did!"_

"_Well some of us think that you only drank that potion so that your sisters would save you and you would be alive again,"_

"_What?... Do you know what I went threw down there, it haunts me in my dreams! He threw energie balls at me like it was a frigid snowball fight! They played tic tack toe on my skin with a knife! I was his friggin dart board and my heart was the bull's-eye! You're telling me that I did that for myself!"_

Hearing what her older sister had gone threw to save her life broke Paige's heart into a million pieces. She looked over at Phoebe who had the same pain in her eyes as she did. When she looked over at Piper all she saw was anger and fury and knew Piper was pissed.

Piper had enough she threw her hands up and the door exploded into a million pieces. She into the room and found ten elders standing around Prue who now all turned and looked at her. Piper then looked at her sister who was now wiping the tears in her eyes.

Paige and Phoebe watched in shock as Piper spoke her mind.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Piper screamed.

"Piper your anger is understandable but.." The elder stated but he was cut off.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER AWAY FROM US!" Piper screamed again, the tears falling down her face.

"Piper I'm afraid that there is nothing more we can do, she's was dead for over two years," The Elder explained.

"And now she's back! WE SAVED HER! And you want to kill her again? That's MURDER!"

"Technically she is already dead,"

"No! she is very much alive! And if you take her away then I'm done! You can find a new charmed one because I quit!," Piper yelled and didn't regret a word she was saying.

"Piper…," Prue spoke, finally entering the conversation.

"No Prue! If he takes you away then I'm done!,"

"Phoebe… Paige…'" The Elder Pleaded at the two silent sisters, "Please talk to her,"

"No," Phoebe added walking up to Piper, grabbing her hand. "If You take my sister away from me, then I'm done too."

"Me three," Paige added grabbing Phoebe's hand.

"You can't just stop being the charmed ones, you have to save the innocents," The Elder explained looking at the three determined sisters.

"And I can help them do that," Prue announced making everyone look at her. "The power of four spell is what banished the soul collector something you guys could never do, it must be strong,"

"But your destiny as a charmed one ended years ago, we can't risk changing anything," The Elder was now growing impatient.

"But she can help us save the innocents, the power of four." Paige announced.

"There is not supposed to be a power of four," The Elder explained harshly.

"Ok enough!" Piper yelled which halted the conversation. "We can go at this for hours, the point is either we get our sister back, or we give up our powers." Piper turned and looked at Phoebe and Paige who still held her hands and they nodded in agreement.

The Elder sighed "Ok, we will discuss the matter at hand. For now you must go back home and we will call Leo up in time with our decision." The Elder then glanced at Leo who nodded.

"Can Prue come with us?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"No, Prudence must remain here until our decision is final, we have some things to discuss with her anyway." The Elder responded glancing towards the eldest charmed one.

"How long will we have to wait?" Piper asked sounding disappointed, she wanted her sister back NOW.

"As long as it takes to make our decision, now you may go, like I said we will call Leo when we are ready.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Prue chimed in. The Elder nodded. Prue walked up to her three sisters, first stopping in front of Paige and pulling her into a hug.

"Take care of my sisters ok, they need you weather I'm there or not," she whispered

"You will be there," Paige whispered back pulling out of the hug. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Next Prue moved on to Phoebe who was in tears, and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok baby girl, or should I say ask Phoebe," Prue whispered.

"I just wanted to make you proud,"

"You have Pheebs, and weather I come back or not, I will always be proud of you,"

"Don't talk like that, you will come back," Phoebe smiled and pulled away. Prue then turned to Piper and took a step forward, but Piper moved back.

"Piper?" Prue was in tears now.

"No Prue, I'm not saying goodbye because you will be back, I have to believe that," Piper was full out crying. Prue took a step back and mumbled under her breath

"I love you Piper," by the look Piper now gave her, she knew that her sister had heard. Prue took another step back and waved as her sisters disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

* * *

Will Prue return home to her sisters?

Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 8

It has been two weeks since the argument with the Elders and they haven't seen Prue since. Each of the sisters were handling this in a different way.

Paige was distant from her sisters, she mostly stayed in her room and only came out to eat or to vanquish the usual demon. Her older sisters could tell that she was feeling guilty about Prue and they were right. Paige had heard what Prue had gone threw and couldn't even imagine the pain she must have felt. She was now just hoping with everything she had that Prue was ok and would be coming home soon.

Phoebe, just like when Prue died, was holding in her feelings and trying to be strong for her sisters, she knows that she wouldn't be able to handle loosing Prue again with out loosing it. Prue always took care of her and no matter how many time Phoebe screwed up in the past, Prue was always there to pick up the pieces. She tried to stay positive, she needed to believe that Prue would be back soon it was the only way she could stay strong.

Piper was angry most of the time and tried her best not to take it out on her sisters, and the only way she was able to do that was by taking it out on demons. She would scry for evil activity all day and vanquish anything she could find, her power to blow things up made it easy to do most of the vanquishing alone, so except for the once in a while 'power of three' vanquish, she tried to keep her younger sisters out of it. She ask Leo to orb 'up there' everyday to find news but each time he came back with nothing. Piper just wanted her older sister back.

"Phoebe, is Paige coming down for dinner or not?" Piper asked anoyed.

Phoebe sighed and put down her fork, "I don't know Piper,"

"Well are you gonna go ask her?"

"Phoebe got up from her seat and fake smiled, "of course Piper," she then turned and left the room.

All Leo could do was watch as Phoebe left the table and headed upstairs, he knew that there was nothing he could do to get rid of the sisters pain. So he tried to stay out of it as much as possible.

(Paiges bedroom)

Paige sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard a knock on the door "Come in,"

Phoebe entered the room cautiously, "hey sweetie how are you doing?"

Paige sat up and looked at her older sister, "I'm fine, time for dinner already?" she put on a fake smile.

"Ya, but dinner can wait, I've been meaning to talk to you since well, you know, and I think this is a good time to do it," Phoebe sat on the bed next to her younger sister and grabbed her hand. "Paige, hunny, this isn't your fault, we went over this before we found Prue, you didn't force her to take that potion."

Paige sighed, she knew Phoebe was right, "Maybe, but I can't help but feel guilty, you heard what she went threw down there, she was tortured while I was being revived from the dead,"

"I know, and it broke my heart too but you can't just stay up here and feel guilty, Prue wouldn't want you to. We have to believe that she will come back and we have to comfort each other until she does." Phoebe felt the tears well up in her eyes and saw tears in her sisters as well.

"But what if she doesn't," Paige asked letting the tears fall.

"Then Piper will kick some elder ass," Phoebe joked and saw a real smile spread across her sisters face.

"How's she doing?" Paige asked.

Phoebe sighed, "not so good, you know how broken she was when Prue died and I think this is just bringing back the pain that she tried so hard to get rid of. She's been vanquishing demons all the time to let out her anger and I'm afraid she might get hurt. We just have to help her believe that Prue will be back."

Paige nodded and looked into her older sisters eyes and for the first time she noticed the pain, something told her that it was always there, but she was to caught up in her own feelings to notice, Phoebe was always there to help you let out your feelings but she never let her own feelings out. Well that was about to change.

"Phoebe, are _you_ ok?"

Phoebe was surprised by the question and just put on a fake smile "I'm fine,"

"Phoebe I know how much Prue means to you, you can't hide the pain forever," Paige saw the tears welling up in Phoebes' eyes and suddenly Phoebe broke down into her sisters arms crying uncontrollably.

"She…She was always th,there for m,me," Phoebe let it all out as Paige rubbed her back in circles, something Piper had told her was the best way to comfort Phoebe. "She was the mom I never had, and she took care of me," Phoebe just rested in her younger sisters arms and cried.

After a few minutes, Phoebe calmed down and soon both sisters were sitting up wiping their dry tears.

"Piper is probably getting worried," Phoebe announced smiling.

Paige smiled back and linked arms with her sister, "Then let's go, I'm starving,"

Phoebe chuckled and walked out of the room with her sister, Paige was back.

As the two younger Halliwells walked into the dinning room arms still linked they saw Piper, sitting in her chair, staring at her plate that was still full of food.

Phoebe unlinked her arm with Paige's and slowly walked up to her frozen big sister, "Piper?"

Paige then joined Phoebe who was trying to get Piper to talk, "Piper what's going on," Paige asked.

"Piper turned to her sisters, her expression blank, "Leo got a call from the Elders," was all she said.

(Up there)

Prue watched as the Elders discussed her case, they had been at it for hours, chatting about in their little _cliquety-clack_ language, They didn't want her to understand what they were saying, and Prue was suffering from a huge headache, she had to listen to their annoying little language and she couldn't say anything. She was hoping to fall asleep but failed. One of the Elders explained that you don't get tired up here because of how the time differences.

Prue was counting the little lines on her fingers when shelooked over at the Elders who were now getting up and heading towards her. She quickly got up as the one of the Elders began to speak.

"Prudence, first we must say, thank you for your patience," Ya now they get all polite.

"Well?" Prue asked them her heart beating like a bongo drum.

The Elder continued "We have discussed the matter and we have come to a conclusion… you will return home to your sisters," Prue felt relief and happiness wash over her. "Everyone, except those who know of your secret will think that you have been working at the 415 in New York for the past two years and that you have been transferred back here."

Prue was so happy, she felt like hugging the elder but shook the feeling away, realizing that that would be weird. "Thank you, Thank you, let me call Leo," she opened her mouth to call for her white lighter but was stopped by The Elder.

"We must discuss the rules first," he told her. Rules? What rules? No one said anything about rules.

"What rules," she asked as she felt her relief turn to worry.

"Well technically your destiny ended two years ago, and we can't risk changing the destiny for the power of three too much. The power of four will not be used unless except in extreme cases, you may help fight demons, but you must let your sisters say the power of three spells. You are still the strongest Charmed one, so demons will be after you so you must still be careful. Also you may not take the lead when facing a demon. Which means that the book of spells and potions you wrote will not be aloud to be used, we have already taken the book so that your sisters won't find it. We know that your sisters used to rely on you for the plans but you must let them figure things out on their own, it is their destiny not yours."

Prue didn't like any of these rules but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She looked to the elder. "Then what am I good for?" she sighed.

"You are their big sister you be there for them, you protect them without taking charge and you get on with your life as a photographer." He answered, paused remembering something else and quickly added, "One more thing, you cannot tell your sisters about these rules, it may interfere with their destiny,"

Prue sighed again and nodded at the elder, she knew this would be hard on her and her sisters but it was the only way. "Can you call Leo up here know?" She asked the Elder who nodded.

"Of course, but know that time works differently up here, it seems that you've only been here for a few hours but down were your sisters are, it has been two weeks," He explained.

TWO WEEKS! She had left her sisters for two weeks, she was angry but more at herself for not realizing the time difference, she should have remembered the time that Piper came up here with Leo and was gone for a month which to her seemed like a day. She nodded again telling the Elder that she understood and watch as Leo appeared in front of her. She smiled wide, and he smiled back knowing the Elders decision just by the look on her face.

* * *

Will Prue be able to handle these rules? How many times will she have to lis to her sisters?

Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 9

The three sisters were waiting upon Leo's return, hopefully with Prue. Piper was pacing back and forth in the living room while Phoebe and Paige were sitting next to each other on the couch, there was an awkward silence in the room.

Paige decided to try and lighten the mood and mumbled something to Phoebe. "What's with her and the pacing,"

Phoebe smiled and mumbled back, "nervous habit," The two girls began chuckling together and Paige turned to Piper. "Piper come sit down, he might be awhile,"

Piper ignored her and continued pacing. So Paige got up from the couch and stopped Pipers pacing by hold her harms still. "Piper it's gonna be ok, whether she comes back or not,"

Piper suddenly looked into the eyes of her baby sister and spoke, "She will be coming back, ok I have no doubt that she will be coming back, she will come back, she has to come back," Piper was holding back her tears.

Phoebe got up from her seat and was about to speak when the familiar white lights appeared in the room, revealing Leo and their oldest sister. Phoebe was so relived she ran up to Prue and held her in her arms not wanting to let go.

Paige watched as Phoebe ran up to give Prue a hug and quickly joined in, so happy to see Prue again.

Prue pulled away from the hug and met Pipers gaze, she saw the relief in her sisters eyes but knew that Piper was trying to hold it in.

Piper met her older sisters gaze and announced, "Welcome back Prue, I knew you would be coming back, I never doubted the fact that you would come ba…," suddenly she was interrupted by Prue.

"Piper give me a hug," she ordered as Piper ran up to her and hugged her tightly, letting the tears out.

"I'm so happy your back Prue," Piper mumbled and pulled away.

"Happy to be back," Prue replied and went to take a seat on the couch, her sisters quickly joined her.

"I'm gonna give you girls some time with each other," Leo said smiling wide, he was happy that Prue was back, "Piper I will see you upstairs when you come up to bed," Leo saw his wife nod and headed upstairs.

Paige then turned to Prue and spoke, "So what have you been doing for two weeks,"

Prue decided to explain everything because Paige must not know of the time difference, "Well, for you guys it felt like two weeks but for me it felt like only a few hours,"

Phoebe jumped in, "Ya like the time Piper was gone for a month, when to her it felt like a day," Piper smiled remembering how mad her sisters were when she had come back.

Piper wanted to clear something up and asked, "So Prue, your back for good right, I mean you still have your witch power and everything right?"

Prue bit her lip, she was hoping that no one would ask her about rules, she would hate lying to them, "Yup I'm back, wtichy as ever."

"So now we're the power of four?" Paige asked the room and everyone except for Prue nodded, which went unnoticed.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Piper asked her sisters.

Paige answered, "Actually I was thinking that we can try out some of the spells and potions that Prue made.

"Sounds good to me," Phoebe agreed and Piper nodded.

The eldest Halliwell knew that this would be one of the times were she had to lie to her sisters and she hated it she silently apologized to her sisters and spoke, "Um, yeah, fine with me, were did you guys put the book?"

Everyone now had confused looks on their faces and began looking around.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen the little book since about a week ago," Piper announced.

Phoebe was nervous now, she knew that if they had lost the book, Prue would be pissed. The four sisters began looking around the house, Prue felt horrible but knew she couldn't tell them that the elders took it and they could never use it ever again.

After half an hour the sisters made it back to the living room and sat back down.

Sighing, Paige asked, "Were could it have gone too?"

"Maybe a demon stole it" Prue replied wanting to end the conversation.

"Were really sorry Prue, we know how hard you work on them, do you remember any," Phoebe looked hopefully towards Prue who shook her head.

"No, not really, but it's ok we don't need them," Prue answered still attempting to end the conversation.

"Ya we did," Paige added sitting back on the couch next to Prue.

Phoebe looked into Prue's eyes expecting to see anger but was surprised when she noticed guilt, 'why was Prue feeling guilty?' She asked herself. She brushed it off as Prue began speaking.

"So how about we go to P3?" Prue recommended finally changing the subject.

"Um are you aloud to leave the house," Piper asked her sister.

Prue smiled happy that she could answer this question honestly, "Ya, the elders made everyone think that I was transferred to the 415 in New York for two years and now I got transferred back,"

"Goodie!" Phoebe cheered, "Let's get dressed and head to the club!"

The sisters got up except for Prue who thought of something, "Um, I don't really have any clothes," she told her sisters.

Paige smiled and said, "Oh you don't, do you?" she asked sarcastically "Well I think there may be some of your old clothes in the basement," She winked at Piper and Phoebe who were already half way down the stairs. Prue followed them to the basement slowly.

Once they reached the basement, Phoebe threw her arms up in the air and yelled, "Tah Dah!"

Prue couldn't believe her eyes, The once dusty and cluttered basement was now turned into an exact replica of her old room, her clothes were hung up in a nice closet, and her photography equipment was nicely organized on her desk. Prue was so surprised she couldn't even make out a sentence, "but…how…you?"

Piper laughed at her sisters surprised reaction, "let's just say we were really hoping you would be back,"

Prue jumped up and down and gave each of her sisters a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cheered as she ran to her bed and sat on it.

"You're welcome," Phoebe said, "now get ready cause we are leaving in 30 minutes,"

Prue nodded her head and watched her sisters walk up the stairs and headed to their own rooms, once Prue knew they were gone she squealed happily and begun looking for an outfit to wear.

* * *

What will happen at P3?

Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 10

(at P3)

Phoebe, Prue, and Paige were sitting together on the couch in their usual spot, Piper went to get everyone drinks. The girls were chatting when suddenly they started talking about there love lives.

"So you two aren't with anyone?" Prue asked wanting to know more about her sisters.

Paige shook her head and Phoebe shrugged, "Well I've been dating around but I haven't found that special someone,"

Paige rolled her eyes and stated, "Ya if you call one date a month, 'dating around' then I'm the biggest whore on the planet." The sisters laughed then Paige spoke again, "What about you Prue? Gonna look for anyone special now that your back?"

Prue sighed and answered, "Well I hope so but I haven't really met anyone special since Andy,"

Phoebe cut in, "That reminds me Prue, were you able to see him 'up there'?"

Prue frowned and answered, "Uh, no the elders didn't allow it, they didn't want us to fall in love again."

Phoebe felt horrible to even mention it, "I'm so sorry Prue," she told her sister.

Paige sighed, she didn't know Andy but Phoebe had told her that he had been the love of Prue's life, so she too felt for her sister.

Prue, trying to hide the tears that were forming added, "It's fine, if I had been able to see him 'up there' I just would have lost him again by coming 'down here'.

Phoebe would have added something but before she could, Piper returned with the drinks.

Placing them on the table, she asked pleasantly, "So, what did I miss?"

Knowing that Prue didn't want to talk about Andy anymore Paige answered, "Oh you know, just girl talk," Paige told her, she looked at Prue who gave her a grateful look and Paige smiled.

Just then a man began walking towards the four girls which caught their attention, he had short brown hair and a goatee, he wore a nice leather jacket with jeans. He smiled as he walked to them each of the girls were starring, aside from Piper who was trying her best not too.

The man stopped when he reached the four girls and looked right at Prue and holding out his hand, "I saw you from the bar and just had to come over here, care to dance?" Prue blushed and looked at her sisters, each of them giving her a look that said 'go for it' so she nodded and grabbed his hand.

He smiled and pulled her up from her seat, "My name is Mark," he told her.

She smiled, "Prue," she told him, and they headed to the dance floor.

Paige watched her oldest sister dance with Mark and turned to Piper and Phoebe who were also looking at Prue.

"Did Prue always get the cute boys," Paige asked them.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, then at their baby sister, "Yeah," they answered in unison.

The three girls laughed and continued chatting.

(At the manor)

The four halliwells walked through the front door and shuffled to their rooms to go to sleep. It was 12:30, they had been at the club all night.

As Prue lay in her bed, all she could think about were the rules that the elders had given her, she felt like she would be useless, when a demon would come along and she knew that she would have to lie to her sisters continually.

She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she sat up in her bed

"Prue?" The voice whispered.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked, it was usually Phoebe who would come to her room in the middle of the night, usually after a bad dream.

"Uh no it's me, Paige," Paige whispered nervously.

Prue turned on the lights to find a very nervous looking baby sister standing on the bottom step of the stairs. "Paige, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Prue asked, opening her lamp and looking at Paige, There was something up, she saw it in her eyes.

Paige shrugged and moved towards Prue, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had tried to go to sleep but she had something on her mind that she had to get off her chest.

"Prue I just wanted to uh, talk to you about something," Paige said.

Prue took her baby sisters hand and asked concern heard in her voice, "What is it Paige?"

Paige hesitated then began, "It's um about what happened to you in the underworld… what you said to the elders,"

Prue frowned, she was really hoping that her sisters hadn't heard that, what she had said was true but she didn't want her sister feeling guilty so she covered it up, "Oh that, I was just over exaggerating you know to prove a point," Prue fake smiled but saw that Paige wasn't buying it so tried again, "Really Paige I'm fine, what ever happened was worth it ok, I knew what I was getting myself into when I drank that potion."

Paige felt guilt return to her and looked into Prues eyes, "Are you sure you're ok, don't lie,"

Prue sighed, Paige really is a Halliwell, so she answered as honestly as she could, "I will be," With that Paige went back to her room and both the oldest and youngest halliwells fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Things are finally good in the Halliwell household, will it last?

Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 11

The scream echoed through the wind, Paige fell to the floor next to Pipers already dead body. Phoebe thought quickly, picked up a broken pipe and hit the horrid man who had just killed her sister. Hobe ran to Paige's side and bend over her body, She tried calling for Leo but he did not come. She was crying her eyes out and trying to wake her sisters up when she the man get up. He turned to her his knife ready to strike but Phoebe kicked him down and ran past him. She looked around and found her oldest sister standing near a dumpster, she was looking at the two lifeless bodies on the floor but did nothing. Phoebe screamed for Prues help but Prue just stood there, not moving a muscle, Phoebe then felt a rushing pain wash through her as she too fell to the ground with a thump. The last thing she saw was Prue looking at her with no expression on her face as Phoebes world blackened.

She jumped up from her bed, trying to escape the elements of her dream, sweat ran down her face as the many events of the nightmare ran through her thoughts and many questions developed. Was this a premonition? Who was the man? Why wasn't Prue doing anything to help? What did this mean?

Hearing familiar voices from downstairs calmed her down a bit she looked at the clock which read 10:00AM, shit she needed to get to work. She jumped out of bed and headed into a shower hoping that there was still some hot water left.

In the kitchen Piper was making pancakes for Phoebe while Prue and Paige sat at the table. Paige was eating her pancakes while browsing threw a magazine while Prue was drinking coffee and reading the paper. Suddenly Prue read something that caught her eye and tapped Paige's shoulder and explained, "It says here that last night two people were found in there houses on the floor, they were brought to the hospital but they weren't dead, not even hurt, they were just sleeping, and they wouldn't wake up,"

Paige put her magazine down and looked at the page that Prue had been reading, "Do you think it's demonic?" she asked.

Piper lifted her head from her cooking at the word demonic, "Demonic, what's demonic, not another demon." Piper complained as she walked over and grabbed the paper from Prues hand.

Paige laughed, "Piper, yesterday you would have loved to go and vanquish this demon," Paige announced and received a confused look from Prue, Piper never liked vanquishing demons.

Piper ignored her sisters and went back to her cooking.

Paige knew that Piper didn't want to explain so she did it for her, " While you were gone, Piper spent most of her time scrying for evil and kicking demon ass,"

"And Paige spent all of her time in her room," Piper retorted, taking the attention away from her.

Prue looked to Paige who gave her a 'I don't wanna talk about it' look so Prue let it go, guessing it had something to do with the little talk they had last night.

"So what should we do about the whole 'sleeping innocents' problem?" Paige asked.

Prue was about to answer when Phoebe ran into the room and quickly went to poor herself a cup of coffee.

"You don't want breakfast, I made you pancakes," Piper announced and Phoebe turned to Piper and shook her head.

Prue noticed worry and fear in Phoebes eyes and wasn't gonna let it go, so when Phoebe turned to leave the kitchen, Prue used her power to get the mug out of her little sisters hands and placed it gently on the kitchen table next to Paige who was reading her magazine again.

Phoebe turned to look at her sister and as she did, the memory of her horrible nightmare came back. 'Prue would never do that, she would do anything to save her sisters, right?...Right' she reassured.

Prue sensed her sisters confusion and grew concerned, "Phoebe, is everything ok?" she asked.

Phoebe shook away her thoughts and nodded, "I've just got to get to work, can't leave people without advice right?" She then turned to leave again but stopped in her tracks as Paige asked her a question.

"Hey, have you heard anything about a these people who have fallen to a deep sleep and can't wake up?"

Phoebe shook her head, she didn't have time for this now, so she ran out the door.

Piper then looked towards her sisters and asked, "What's with her?"

Both Prue and Paige shrugged as Leo walked into the kitchen and gave Piper a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey sweetie, what's for breakfast?" He asked his wife.

"Demons," Piper answered and ignored his look of confusion.

Prue proceeded to explain, "It says here, that two people have been found lying on the ground, still breathing, not hurt at all, they seem to be in a deep sleep and they can't be woken up,"

"We think it's demonic," Paige added.

"Well I agree with you, that doesn't sound mortal, I'm gonna go check with the elders about this," Leo gave Piper another kiss and then orbed out.

Paige watched their whitelighter orb out and then turned to her sisters, "So what's in the cards for today?" she asked.

"Well I have to got to the club, there is a leak in the girls bathroom and I have to be there to supervise the plumber." Piper explained.

"Ew," Paige mumbled and turned to Prue, "What about you sis?"

"Well I have one more day off before I go back to work at 415 so I guess I'm gonna be hanging here." Prue answered with a smile, she was excited to be hanging out with her baby sister, even if their time was spent vanquishing a 'Demon of sleep'.

Piper smiled, she was happy to see Prue and Paige getting along.

"Well, you two bond, I will be at the club, call me if you find anything out about this sleep dude," She ordered and waved to her sisters then headed out the door.

"So what do you wanna do?" Paige asked, excited to finally be hanging out with her oldest sister.

Prue thought for a while then spoke, "Wanna hit the mall, maybe have lunch there, do some shopping,"

Paige practically jumped out of her chair with excitement, "Let's go!"

Prue laughed as she got up from her chair and followed her sister out the door.

* * *

What is going on with all the sleeping innocents?

Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 12

Prue and Paige walked into the manor, dozens of bags on there arms. Prue closed the front door with her foot and right after she did so, Leo orbed in front of them, looking impatient.

"Were have you two been?" He asked them.

"We were doing some very overdo sister bonding," Paige informed and Prue nodded.

"So did you find anything out from the elders?" Prue asked Leo.

Leo nodded, "The elders confirmed that it is demonic, his name is Sonno, the demon of sleep, he uses a special chant to put his victims in a deep sleep from which they can't be awoken from and gains power as the sleep progresses. If he gets 8 people under his spell by the lunar eclipse, which is tonight, he will be unstoppable and his eight victims will die."

"Ok, so he has six more to go and it's already 4:00, the lunar eclipse is at like 6:00 so we just need to make sure that he doesn't put six more people to sleep," Paige explained.

Leo sighed, "Actually, between last night and now, 3 more victims were reported. So he only has 3 people left."

"Ok, Paige, get Phoebe, explain everything to her and get her here A.S.A.P.," Prue ordered, "Leo orb to Piper and do the same, I'm gonna look in the book of shadows to find a way to vanquish sonno,"

Paige nodded but was in awe, she had never seen Prue in action before, but her sisters were right she was a super witch. As Leo orbed out Paige did too and Prue headed up the stairs to the attic.

(At P3)

Piper was sitting, watching the plumber work, she longed to be out with her sisters who were probably out somewhere having a great time, but she was stuck here doing nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Plumber getting up.

"All finished here Miss halliwell," He announced, wiping his hands with his cloth.

"Great, so I can go now!" Piper cheered and handed the plumber his check. "Thank you for your help,"

He laughed, "Anytime, Miss Halliwell," he told her and she walked him out.

Yes! She could finally leave! She walked into the back room to close off the lights when the door slammed behind her. She quickly ran to open it but it was stuck and she heard a sort of chanting coming from the other side, suddenly the chanting seized and she fell to the ground.

(In the Attic)

Prue found the page about the sonno demon and was reading it when she noticed the familiar swirl of white lights expecting it to be Leo or Paige, she began explaining what she had found her eyes still on the page.

"It says that the way to vanquish him is too…," she paused when she glanced up towards who was now standing in the room with her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to warn you," The Elder told her.

"Warn me about what?"

"You are breaking the rules, you took charge this afternoon, that's against the rules." He explained.

She sighed, she forgot about those rules, "I was just helping out,"

"No, you took charge, you must let them figure these things out on their own, you must let them take charge, give you the orders." He told her.

"But peoples lives are at stake here," she explained.

"You must trust that you're sisters are capable of thinking up the plans, they have been doing just fine for the past two years," He told her.

"But there gonna expect me too…" She was cut off by the elder.

"Look," He began, "I am only here to warn you, you must let your sisters take the lead or we will be forced to bring you back up there," He explained, "That is all," and with that he was gone.

Prue sighed and put her face in her hands, what was she going to do?

(The bay Mirror)

Paige orbed into her sisters office to find Phoebe typing away, although her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Phoebe looked up to find Paige staring at her and closed her laptop, "Did you find out anything about the demon?"

"Ya, he's some sort of demon of sleep, if he can get 3 more people to fall asleep by tonight's lunar eclipse, than he will be unstoppable and the people who were asleep will die." Paige explained.

Phoebe sat up, "Wow ok we have to do something, where are Piper and Prue?"

"Prue is looking in the book of shadows, and Leo went to get Piper from the club," Paige explained.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and they orbed out.

(At the manor)

Prue was pacing in the living room, glancing at the book, she knew how to vanquish the demon, but knew that she couldn't tell her sisters, now she was just hoping that her sisters would figure it out on their own.

Suddenly Leo orbed in holding Piper In his arms.

"What happened?" Prue asked as Leo set Piper down on the couch, "What's wrong with her? Was it the sonno demon?"

"Ya, I got to the club and found her asleep in the back room, she won't wake up," Leo explained. Then he looked up, the elders were calling him but he didn't want to leave Pipers side.

Prue seemed to read his thoughts because she grabbed his arm and said, "Leo go, it may be important, I'll watch Piper she'll be fine." Leo nodded and orbed out.

Just as Leo orbed out, two people orbed in.

Phoebe looked to see Pipers body on the couch and more memories of her dream kept creeping into her mind, she shook them away and asked, "Is she ok? What happened Prue?"

Prue looked towards her sisters and replied, "The sonno demon got to her, Leo found her at the club and brought her hear, she won't wake up,"

"SO, did you find anything in the book?" Paige asked.

"Ya it says that the way to vanquish him is to use his strength as his weakness," she replied.

"And what do you think it means?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

'It means that we have to right a spell to put the demon to sleep, which should vanquish him and reverse the spell' she wanted to say, but she knew she couldn't, she didn't want to lie so looked towards her baby sister and asked, "Paige, what do you think it means?"

Paige was confused but replied, "Um maybe we have to wake them up, I mean if he gets stronger while they are asleep than he must get weaker if they wake up,"

Prue remained silent, and Phoebe spoke up. "But no one can wake them up Paige,"

"Not from the outside, but if we were in the dream plane, maybe we could wake them from in there.

Maybe it would work, Phoebe thought, and decided to take it upon herself to find out what Prue was hiding, "What do you think, Prue?"

"Prue looked into Phoebes eyes and knew she wouldn't get away with avoiding the question so she did the only thing she could do, "I think that it just might work," she lied.

Paige smiled, but sensed some tension between her sisters, she shook it off and asked, "So Prue, your gonna do it right?''

"Why don't you do it Pheebs?" Prue proposed lightly.

"Because you're the one who can astral project," Phoebe replied.

Suddenly Leo orbed in looking worried, "we've got a problem,"

"what is it?" Paige asked conserved.

"The elders called me to tell me that two more people were affected, counting Piper, that makes eight,"

"So wait, that's it? Pipers dead?" Phoebe was worried out of her mind.

"No, not yet, the demon has to say a chant during the lunar eclipse to make everything final," Leo explained.

Paige let out a sigh of relief, "Ok, so that gives us about an hour and a half,"

"And Prue was just about to astral to the dream plane to try and wake Piper up," Phoebe added and glanced at her older sister, who still remained silent, then Leo chimed in.

"No that won't work," He explained which caught all of the girls attention, "The demon put a very powerful spell on her, she won't wake up, not even from the dream plane. The only way to reverse the spell is to vanquish the demon."

"Ok, so how do we vanquish him?" Paige asked and everyone turned to Prue, who still hadn't spoken.

Phoebe was getting fed up with her sister, "What do we do Prue?" she asked.

Prue hesitated, then answered, "Um what do you think we should do?" she asked her sisters, feeling horrible.

Phoebe has had enough, Prue wasn't helping at all! And she could tell that her older sister had a plan, but then why did she not say it? "Prue can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Phoebe asked as calmly as she could.

Prue knew that her sister was angry and remained silent.

"Prue! It's important!" Phoebe yelled and walked into the kitchen, Prue trailed close behind.

Once they were there, Phoebe let it all out, "What is wrong with you?" she asked giving her sister a chance to explain.

Prue knew that she couldn't keep avoiding the question so lied again, "Nothing is wrong with me," she answered.

That's it now Phoebe was furious, "You're doing nothing! At all, I know that you know what to do, why aren't you saying anything?"

Prue wanted tell her sister everything, but knew she couldn't, "I don't know anything," she answered lightly as she prepared herself for more yelling.

"Prue stop lying to me! I know when your lying! I can see it in your eyes! Do you care that your sister will die in an hour if you don't do anything? Do you care about her at all?" Phoebe hated yelling but she couldn't help how angry she was right now.

This hit Prue like a ton of bricks and she felt the tears well up in her eyes, "Of course I do!" she yelled back, "More than anything!"

"Well you could have fooled me! You have to help her! Your being selfish Prue! Help her!" Phoebe yelled.

Prue couldn't take it any more, her sisters life was at stake, so she gave up, letting the tears fall she ordered quietly, "Right a spell to put the demon to sleep, it will vanquish him and reverse all the sleep spells, you will need to be holding Pipers hand for the power of three connection," Phoebe looked surprised and confused but Prue ignored it, she knew that the elders would take her away soon and needed to make sure that Piper was safe, "GO!" she yelled and Phoebe ran out as Prue ran down to the basement.

* * *

Will the elders take Prue away? Will Prue's plan work?

Find out in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 13

Phoebe was confused as she walked back to Leo and Paige, she would need to apologies to Prue, but knew that saving Piper was more important. By the looked on Paige and Leo's faces, she knew that they had heard the argument. Paige looked uncomfortable, while Leo looked a little more worried than anything.

"So um what happened?" Paige asked lightly.

"Prue told me to wright a spell to put the demon to sleep and that it would reverse the spell on Piper and the others, we need to be holding Pipers hand for the connection." Phoebe explained.

"Wait she told you what to do?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yah, it's a bout time, why what's the problem?" Phoebe asked.

Leo shook his head slowly and answered, "nothing, you two wright the spell, I'll be right back." He then orbed out.

Both Phoebe and Paige were confused but shook it away.

"So when we wright this spell, how are we going to find the demon?" Paige asked.

"Well we wright a spell I guess, like what we did with the soul collector," Phoebe answered and the two quickly got to work.

(The basement)

Prue sat on her bed crying, waiting for an Elder to come bring her back 'up there' for good, she didn't want to go, but she couldn't let anything happen to Piper, she had to go back, her sisters might not understand but it was the only way. Now all she wished was to say goodbye again.

She noticed someone orb in front of her, she expected it to be an elder but was surprised when she saw that it was Leo, her whitelighter, brother-in-law, and friend.

"Hey" He told her, looking at her sad face.

"Hey," she mumbled back.

"I know what you did, for Piper," he announced.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, getting up from her bed.

"The elders told me about the rules, but they didn't want me to help you, I'm sorry," He told her.

Prue sighed, it wasn't his fault, "It's fine Leo, their gonna bring me back 'up there' you know,"

As if on cue, an Elder orbed in and looked at Prue, "Are you ready?"

"No," Prue replied harshly.

"I'm sorry Prudence, but you broke the rules, we warned you. Unfortunately, you changed your sisters destiny by doing what you did, if we let you stay, they will continue to rely on you to take charge." He explained.

Prue sighed, there was no fighting them this time, she was warned, she broke the rules, she had to pay the consequences. She looked towards her whitelighter and spoke, "Leo tell them I love them ok, and tell them not to give up their witch powers for me, the world needs them and I don't want to be the cause of innocents deaths."

Leo nodded and watched as Prue and the elder orbed out.

(In the living room)

"Alright, do you have the spells?" Paige asked her older sister who nodded.

"Yup, let's go,"

"What about Prue?" Paige asked.

"Um, I think she just needs time, plus she said the power of three not four," Phoebe replied telling herself that she would deal with Prue later.

"Ok, then let's get this demon," Paige announced as she grabbed Phoebes hand and Pipers with the other. The two sisters began to chant.

_We call upon,_

_the power of three, _

_Bring us to Sonno,_

_Wherever he may be._

The three witches disappeared in the familiar swirl of lights.

Phoebe expected to be brought to somewhere in the underworld, so was surprised when they appeared on top of a huge building. This place was familiar she had been here before, then it hit her, this was were her nightmare had taken place. She looked to the man who was now starring right at them, he looked mortal.

"Witches," he spat and before the sisters could do anything, he launched an energie ball at Paige who screamed as it hit her and she flew backward her body landing with a thud. Phoebe did the only thing she could, she picked up the familiar broken pipe and hit the demon with it. He fell to the ground, Phoebe raced to her two sisters and began calling for Leo, and, unlike in her dream, he arrived.

"What happened?" He asked, in his usual concerned voice.

"Just heal her," Phoebe ordered and the whitelighter did as he was told.

Phoebe turned her head to see the demon getting up so ran to him and did a round house kick, that knocked him back down. She turned her head again to find Paige getting up so she ran to her and took out the spell. Paige joined her grabbing Piper's hand (who was still sleeping) and they chanted.

_Evil demon that many despise,_

_The power of three shall bring your demise,_

_We vanquish you, you evil creep,_

_We call upon the power to put you to sleep._

The demon, suddenly fell to the ground and to sleep which caused him to burst into flames.

"Well that was a close one," Paige announced. They both then turned to Leo who was helping Piper get up.

"Piper!," Phoebe and Paige cheered as they went to hug their older sister.

Piper hugged them back, then pulled away shortly after. "What happened, where's Prue?" Piper asked.

"You were put to sleep by the demon, Prue's at home, lets go," Paige explained happily, "Leo, you take Piper and I'll take Phoebe,"

Leo nodded, he knew that the sisters happiness would disappear when they found out about Prue. But he took his wife's hand as Paige took Phoebes and they orbed out.

(The Manor)

They all orbed into the living room and Piper was about to go find Prue when Phoebe stopped her.

"You might want to let me talk to her first," Phoebe told her.

Piper was confused, "Why?"

Paige cut in, "Because Phoebe yelled at her,"

Phoebe glared at her younger sister and sighed.

"Why would you yell at her?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Well, I was mad at her because I knew she had a idea about how to save you but she wouldn't tell me, she just kept saying things like, 'what do you think' or 'maybe you should do it'." Phoebe explained.

Paige cut in again, "So Phoebe yelled at her, then Prue told us how to save you and ran to her room,"

Piper then glared at Phoebe.

Phoebe decided that she should tell them about her dream, "Ok I was just angry, last night I had this weird dream premonition thing, and it was just like what happened on the roof, except Piper and Paige were dead lying on the ground, and Leo didn't arrive when I called him. Also Prue was there, but she didn't even help, she just stood there not moving or speaking. Then the demon killed me and I woke up."

"Well that was some dream," Paige announced.

Leo then spoke, "It was probably a premonition, but your subconscious might have been changing what happened based on your fears," he explained,

Phoebe interrupted him and asked, "kinda like a nightmare premonition?"

He nodded, " You were afraid that Piper and Paige would die and that I wouldn't answer your call. Also, because of how Prue was acting today, she was also in your dream, your subconscious just over exaggerated your fears."

"Wow, ok next time I have a horrible weird dream, I'm comin to you," Phoebe joked.

"Never mind that," Piper announced, "Phoebe go apologize,"

Phoebe began walking but Leo stopped her, "Um, girls, I need to tell you something," he announced.

"What's wrong, did something happen to Prue?" Paige asked him concerned.

"Well, um, you should sit down," he told them and gestured to the couches.

"No! Leo, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

Leo sighed and began, "The Elders took her,"

"What?" Piper yelled, "Why would they take her? What did she do?"

"She broke the rules," he explained.

"What rules?" Paige asked as calmly as she possibly could.

"She wasn't aloud to tell you," The whitelighter explained, "When the elders agreed to let her come back, they told her that she couldn't interfere with your destinies, which meant no taking charge, or giving her opinion, or telling you guys what to do," he paused.

Phoebe instantly felt horrible, she had yelled at her sister and said things that.. her thoughts trailed off,

Leo continued, "That's why she was acting the way she was, she wanted to help but couldn't."

"But she did help, she told Phoebe to…" Paige trailed off and Phoebe continued,

"She told me how to save Piper, because I was yelling at her, It's all my fault,"

Piper didn't fully know what was going on, all she knew was that her older sister was gone, again. " We have to do something, we can go to the elders again, I won't let them take her, ok, I am not gonna be a witch for one more second if she's gone," Piper was furious, "Paige orb us up there," she ordered.

"No!" Leo yelled, stopping them, "Prue knew this was going to happen when she told Phoebe how to save Piper, she wanted me to tell you not to give up your powers for her, she wants you guys to continue your destiny as the charmed ones, she told me to tell that, and that she loves you all,"

Piper and Paige's eyes welled up with tears, but Phoebe was full out crying, she ran up to her room and slammed her door shut.

* * *

How will the sisters live without Prue? Will the eldest Halliwell ever return?

Find out next in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Story is set in season six with some changes. Wyatt wasn't born (Piper an Leo want to wait until they are somewhat demon free). All of the girls and Leo all live in the isn't an empath, Paige and Pheobe are single and of course Piper is married to Leo. I do not own The characters except for the ones I made up in this story.

This is my first fan fic so try to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 14

Piper walked down the flight of stairs leading to the basement, it had been a month since Prue left and yet they had kept her room exactly how it was. Her being gone was hard at first, for all of them.

Phoebe felt really guilty about what happened, and cried for weeks, but after a long talk with her sisters, she tried got through it, slowly, but eventually she began getting through it.

Paige was mostly disappointed, she had just been getting to know her eldest sister and now she was gone, Paige tried to stay strong but one day broke down and cried into her sisters shoulders, for hours letting it all out. She too tried to get over it with time.

Piper was fallen apart at first, she had been impossible to talk to for days, she was so tempted to just go up to the elders and give them a piece of her mind, but knew it wouldn't salve anything, she felt all the pain and loss that she had felt two years ago, and like then, it took time for her to somewhat heal.

The three sisters would never fully 'get through it' or 'get over it' or 'heal'. There would always be a part of them that was no longer there. Yet they went along with their sisters request, and they continued to be the 'charmed ones, protectors of the innocent'. Most of all though, they all just wanted their big sister back.

(Up there)

"Why did you call me here?" she asked .

"Prudence, your sisters are moving on from you leaving,"

"Thanks for the info, can I go now?" Prue had been bitter ever since she had come back up here but the elders ignored it.

"We thought that they would stop being the charmed ones, but they didn't"

"and?" she asked.

"We have decided to reward them for not coming up here and yelling, and for continuing their destiny as the charmed ones," The elder announced.

"So wait does this mean…?" Prue was hopeful now.

The elder nodded.

"For good?"

The elder again nodded.

"No rules? No nothing?"

The Elder nodded once more.

Prue squealed happily and smiled wide.

(The Manor)

The three sisters were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper. They then noticed a swirl of white lights in front of them which revealed their eldest sister, Prue Halliwell.

"Prue!" They all cheered and ran into her already opened arms, they hugged for what seemed like forever when suddenly the three younger sisters pulled away.

"Your back for good right?" Piper asked.

"No rules?" Phoebe cut in.

"No exceptions?" Paige added.

Prue just laughed and nodded, "Welcome to the power of four,"

* * *

So that was the last chapter, what did you think?

I think that i'm going to post a sequel so keep an eye out!


End file.
